


Quick bite

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [20]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's into that, he is into that a lot





	Quick bite

The right thing never looked appealing and for certain the right decision never seemed fun in hard times. Considering that what he was facing had him harder than he had been in months and that the wrong decision would let him cum harder than he had ever managed. It was hard to think about doing the right thing.

Lex was his best friend but Lex was a man that left Clark’s hormones in a frenzy. A man that knew how to get Clark hard just by a water bottle and some cute words. Lex was something Smallville did not know how to handle and right before him was Lex in a situation that Clark itched to handle right away. All the way to a mind explosive orgasm.

Witches were real, magic was real and he was fine with that. He was also fine with whoever decided to curse Lex with something he had not seen outside the porn magazines he and Pete had struggled to get their hands on. Lex seemed confused and a little amused but Clark was plenty turned on and ready to get going. The spell would have to be broken Clark was willing to help out with that but he wanted to do some touching and tasting first before all of that happened.

Cat ears were a thing, fluffy huge white cat ears and a tail too and while Lex kept looking at himself in the mirror and testing out the new gear so to speak Clark was rock hard in his jeans aching with the need to touch and lick. Pull and taste. The tail kept moving as Lex kept exploring and Clark wanted to get him upstairs right away before his cock ripped it’s way out of his jeans in a desperate need to get at Lex.

The spell had to be broken but who said it had to be done right away? And what if it was one those spells that naturally wore off? Clark should at least get a feel before he did the right thing. His cock was in agony here. He was actually suffering here just a little bit would not hurt anyone too much. It was just a taste he wanted. Just a feel because he kept thinking wild things.

Like how that tail would look flicking and curling if Clark was to bend Lex over the pool table. It seemed to react to his emotions so would it wave and curl when Clark fucked him? Or if he were to bend Lex over get to his knees behind him. Open him up and use his tongue like he had seen in magazines that he had been aching to do since he saw it? Been aching to do to Lex whose ass already did wonders in his slacks but in gym clothes was enough to make him whimper and in a speedo was enough to make Clark keep his legs crossed.

“Clark?” The tail was swishing gently and Lex had turned to face him. “Sorry but did you hear me? Did you recognize the woman earlier?”

“I think she’s the new flower shop owner.” Clark admitted as Lex pulled at his new fluffy ears. “I saw he in town I think.”

“I’m certain she dropped something earlier.” Lex glared around the room before he sighed. “So far it is harmless but I can’t exactly go around like this.” He snorted. “I could but not to work at least and not so far from October.”

“We could.” Clark swallowed. “Look her up? search for her by the cards…” Lex hand bent over to search where the woman had been standing. He swallowed as he stared at Lex’s firm ass and the soft tail that poked a hole through the pants. He closed his eyes and swallowed once more. He just knew he would end up doing the right thing.

“Clark?” He opened his eyes to see a business card between Lex’s fingers. “Is this doing something to you?” The small smile did away the last of Clark’s resolve for the right thing.

X

Cat’s tongue, Lex had a rough tongue and it was sending him to heaven. Clark shivered where he lay on the couch as he fought not to shiver too hard or reach for Lex. It was so good. It was fucking heaven and while the kitten licks would not normally get him anywhere because of the tongue he was halfway to cumming from that alone.

The way that Lex kept dipping his tongue under his foreskin and kept licking at his slit with that tongue. The precum would not stop pouring out. It made his cock and Lex’s hand sticky from it. Clark could smell his own arousal on the air and not just his. He could smell Lex’s too and it was killing him. He watched Lex’s tail as it swished slowly in the air. Lex was certainly enjoying himself as he licked and bobbed.

From time to time his sharp little teeth would scrape him but somehow that only added to the pressure. It was unbelievable. It was incredible, it was fucking mind blowing how with every lick that Clark felt his cock throbbing.

Far better than his hand even his hand with that lube he had bought. Better than anything he had ever done to himself. his hands balled into fists the faster Lex got and the wickeder her got with his tongue. Clark’s breaths were coming in harsh gasps when Lex’s cat ears flattened and his tail shot straight up. it was strange enough for Clark’s brain or at least a part of it to pay attention to the strangeness of it all. It was not enough warning however because Lex’s sharp teeth on the head of his cock made him groan and his cock jerk even as Lex flattened his teeth against his slit.

There was no pain only gut-wrenching pleasure. He threw his head back as he came down Lex’s throat. His cock throbbed as he spurted everything he could give until he was finished. He slumped down and lay limply before his eyes sought out Lex whose mouth was covered in white, ears high, tails swishing contently and Lex looked far too pleased with himself. there would be time to do the right thing but Clark needed a nap first.

 


End file.
